EP 0676763, assumed included herein by reference, discloses a container for a plurality of discs, particularly CDs, DVDs and other similar optically- or magnetically-readable discs, which allows to provide a container for at least two discs in which it is possible to vary the ratio between the height and width of the container in order to reduce it with respect to the classic two-to-one ratio that would occur by arranging the two discs side-by-side.
Although this embodiment is valid in many practical and functional respects, it has been found to be susceptible of improvements, especially as regards the possibility to provide an overlap between the two discs with a distance between the axes of the two superimposed and spaced discs which is shorter than the radius of the disc, thus allowing to reduce further the dimensional ratio between height and width.